Une soirée bien agitée
by xNude
Summary: Lorsque Tony se saoule, il a d'étranges idées, surtout lorsque Steve est dans les parages. Mais un simple geste peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences. Notamment le fait de révéler des sentiments jusqu'ici ignorés.


**Coucou !**

**Alors chose promise, chose due, voilà le petit OS Stony que j'ai annoncé il y a quelques jours. Bonne lecture !**

La tour des Avengers était calme à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Calme qui ne dura pas, à cause de l'arrivée d'un certain milliardaire ayant un peu trop abusé de la bouteille. Tony avait eu le plus grand mal à gravir les quelques marches de la porte d'entrée, puis avait marmonné « étage 27 » à l'attention de l'ascenseur. Lorsque celui-ci avait démarré, le brun s'était retrouvé sur les fesses, ne tenant plus debout. Il en était sorti avec difficultés, et titubait à présent dans le couloir, sans destination précise. Enfin, ça avant d'apercevoir un beau blond sortir de la cuisine.

-C'est à boireuuuuh, qu'il nous faut ! Hey, hey Captainichou ! hurla Tony.

_Mon dieu,_ soupira intérieurement le Captainichou en question, _le voilà encore ivre_. Tony s'était rapproché de lui, chemise à moitié déboutonnée, cravate du mauvais côté, et… la braguette mystérieusement ouverte. Steve n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son collègue avait bien pu faire lors de sa sortie tardive. Celui-ci se retenait à son bras, tout en marmonnant des brides de phrases à son oreille. Elles n'avaient aucun sens, sauf une qu'il comprit très bien :

-Steve… héhé, Steeeve ! On t'a… déjà dit que t'avais un très beau cul ?

Le blond rougit aussitôt. _Oh Seigneur_… Il décida de ne pas répondre à ce compliment très osé, et souleva fermement Tony pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il dessoûle. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille du brun tout en ignorant le regard très suggestif qu'il lui lançait. _Il doit vraiment être soûl pour flirter avec un homme_, pensa Steve. Arrivés devant la porte, il lâcha Stark et fit mine de partir, mais le brun en avait décidé autrement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de Steve, qui soupira fortement et fit de nouveau face à Tony. Il l'agaçait sérieusement, et Rogers allait lui expliquer « gentiment » qu'il fallait qu'il dorme lorsque son coéquipier l'embrassa. A pleine bouche.

Le blond s'était figé, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, tandis que Tony mettait tout son cœur à l'embrasser. Il s'était agrippé au cou de Steve, et bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était violent, presque agressif, rien à voir avec ce que le soldat avait put expérimenter auparavant, avec des filles. La langue de l'ingénieur caressa sa bouche pour en avoir l'accès. Ce fut le déclic. Steve le repoussa brusquement, en pestant :

-Mais qu'est ce que… ?! On est des hommes !

-J'ai remarqué, _darling_, ricana le brun.

-Enfin pourquoi as-tu…

Mais Tony s'était déjà rapproché de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'une voix suave :

-Bonne nuit, Captainichou…

Particulièrement fier de sa blague, et de l'effet qu'elle avait eue, il entra dans sa chambre et fermi la porte sur un Captain America aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il s'effondra sur le lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Steve resta devant la porte pendant un bon 5 minutes, en se demandant ce que avait bien pu pousser l'ingénieur à l'embrasser. Certes il avait l'air d'avoir ingurgité une dizaine de verres de whisky, mais tout de même… ce baiser était tellement incohérent…

Le pire c'était qu'il avait apprécié, une fois le choc passé.

Oh mon Dieu…

Lorsque Tony émergea de son –presque- coma éthylique, il réalisa enfin ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait embrassé Captain America, le bon patriote de service et vierge de surcroit. _Et merde… ça t'apprendra à boire, Tony !_ se dit-il. Il avait tendance à draguer tout ce qui bouge avec quelques verres dans le nez, mais là c'était _Steve_ ! Il grommela et essaya de s'extirper de ses draps, ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes. Le monde lui semblait à l'envers, tout tournait, et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se prit le pied dans un oreiller qui traînait par terre, trébucha et s'étala sur le parquet en faisant un vacarme pas possible. _Aïe…_

Il entendit des bruits dans le couloir, et quelqu'un toqua timidement à sa porte. _Pitié, tout sauf Steve…_

-Tony, fit la voix de Bruce, ça va ?

_Ouf !_ Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Tony se releva difficilement et ouvrit la porte sur un Bruce inquiet.

-Ouaisouaisjvaisbientinquiètepas, marmonna-il dans sa barbe, tout en se tenant à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas (re)tomber.

-Tu en as fait un bruit ! Tout comme hier soir d'ailleurs, s'exclama le scientifique en dévisageant le milliardaire.

Tony se figea. _Oh bordel, il nous a entendu._

-Ah… haha t'as entendu hier ? Euh… tu sais j'étais bourré, et j'ai pas réfléchis quand j'ai vu Steve…. enfin tu vois… ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Steve ?

_Et merde._

-Rien. Rien du tout. Bref.

Bruce eut un petit sourire. Il ne croyait pas l'ingénieur une seule seconde. Il avait lâché une boulette sur lui et Steve. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Steve n'était pas trop choqué, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre les deux hommes. Il se doutait qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre Captain America et Iron Man. Il y avait des petits signes, insignifiants peut être pour la plupart, mais qui ne trompaient pas le scientifique. La façon qu'avait Tony de se placer bien en face de Steve pour lui parler, et les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Une sorte de tension sexuelle s'était installée entre eux, et cela n'échappait pas au reste des Avengers. Clint avait même sorti quelques commentaires douteux à l'intention du milliardaire.

Bruce tourna les talons et se réfugia dans le laboratoire, tout en examinant les possibilités qu'il y avait que ces deux idiots se mettent en couple.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Steve se dirigea vers la salle de sport afin de se défouler sur un sac de sable. Cela l'empêchait de réfléchir, et tant mieux ! Il préférait ne pas penser au baiser que lui avait offert Tony . Le brun s'était levé en pleine après midi, puis (en prenant soin d'éviter le blond) s'était barricadé avec Bruce dans son laboratoire, ce qui agaçait Steve. _Non, ça ne m'agace pas, ce n'est pas de la jalousie, et je m'en fiche !_ Se dit-il. Mais même lui n'y croyait pas.

C'était étrange. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait apprécié le contact des lèvres de Tony contre les siennes… la main de Tony sur son cou… la chaleur de son corps et… _mais pourquoi son esprit dérivait à ce point lorsqu'il pensait à Tony ?!_ Il secoua la tête, troublé par ses pensées pour le moins….coquines. Il rougit, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il cognait (de plus en plus fort) contre le putching ball.

Après sa séance de sport et une bonne douche (glacée, qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits), Steve se dirigea vers la terrasse tout en haut de la tour, pour prendre l'air et contempler New York au coucher du soleil. Il aimait la vue impressionnante qu'elle offrait : les immeubles immenses, et même un petit bout de Brooklyn. Il resta un moment, contemplant l'horizon, et se sentit de plus en plus mélancolique quant à son passé.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était plus seul , Tony se tenait non loin de lui et semblait vouloir lui parler. Steve se retourna, et haussa un sourcil interrogatif tout en essayant de ne pas paraitre gêné. En effet ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis le fameux baiser de la veille, et le blond espéra secrètement que le milliardaire avait effacé cet épisode de sa mémoire. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas.

-Hem… Salut, fit maladroitement Tony.

-Oh, salut… répondit Steve, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Tony ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il hésitait à parler de la fameuse soirée qu'ils avaient passé hier. Toute la journée il s'était torturé l'esprit afin de savoir quoi faire à l'égard de Steve. L'ignorer ou lui parler ? Lui parler et ensuite l'ignorer ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait cassé pour la troisième fois le bras de sa nouvelle armure qu'il s'était décidé d'aller voir Steve et de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Mettre les choses au clair : il était bourré, il a fait une connerie et _maintenant Steve peut-on faire comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que là j'en peux plus de cette tension?_

Mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur la terrasse, derrière Steve qui regardait au loin, tout le petit discours qu'il avait préparé minutieusement s'était bloqué dans son esprit. Parce qu'il avait eu une jolie vue sur le dos de Steve, avec les muscles qui saillaient sous le tee-shirt trois fois trop petit (_nan mais sérieusement il ne peut pas se trouver des tee-shirt adaptés à sa carrure bordel ?)_. Son regard était descendu lentement sur la chute de rein de Captain America, puis sur ses fesses. Et là il s'était souvenu du sympathique commentaire qu'il avait glissé à l'oreille de Steve alors qu'il cuvait son cognac. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un beau cul.

_Je ne boirai jamais plus. JA-MAIS._

Steve attendant toujours la raison de la présence du milliardaire, Tony se décida enfin à parler :

-Bon, voilà… je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je t'assure que ça ne recommencera plus. Si j'ai encore envie de me bourrer la gueule, j'irai dans ma chambre que je fermerai à double tour. Quelque chose à dire ?

Ce fut au tour de Steve d'hésiter.

-Et bien… en vérité j'aimerais savoir ce qui a bien pu te pousser à faire ça.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la question du soldat.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais dans un état d'ébriété assez avancé. Et comme j'ai tendance à faire n'importe quoi quand j'ai un coup dans le nez, j'ai dû me dire que c'était une bonne idée d'embrasser la première personne que j'ai croisée. Toi, en l'occurrence. Maintenant si tu veux bien…

Mais Steve le coupa.

-L'alcool n'est pas une excuse, Tony. Il ne change pas les gens, ce n'est qu'un révélateur.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu veux donc dire que si ça avait été Bruce qui t'avait ramené jusqu'à ton lit, tu l'aurais embrassé aussi ?

Tony se sentit de plus en plus déconcerté.

-Mais qu'est ce que Bruce a à voir là dedans ? Que cherches-tu à prouver ?

Steve baissa les yeux et rougit brusquement. Lui-même n'en savait rien.

-Rien… laisse… laisse tomber, tu veux ?

Mais Tony s'était rapproché, lentement, jusqu'à se tenir en face de lui. Steve releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le milliardaire n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux bleus de Steve pouvaient être ensorcelants, à quel point ses cils étaient longs. _Tu dérives, Tony…_

-Steve… murmura-il.

Doucement, Steve passa sa main sur la nuque de Stark Junior, qui se laissa faire. Il sembla encore hésiter, puis se décida à poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le contact fut bref, car Steve s'éloigna rapidement, rouge écrevisse. Il laissa cependant sa main qui caressait distraitement les petits cheveux.

Tony, lui, avait la bouche entrouverte. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il était figé, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il eut comme un déclic (qu'il qualifia plus tard de révélation). Brusquement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Steve, et, se collant à lui, l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Le blond laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise, puis laissa son autre main glisser le long du dos de Tony, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Des pensées en masse se bousculaient dans l'esprit du milliardaire, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait brisé l'étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus excitantes au fil des minutes.

Steve combien de temps il avait passé à embrasser Tony sur cette terrasse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, le brun l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre, et qu'ils avaient fait de nombreuses choses (_classées X dans les deux sens du terme_) dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Lorsque Tony se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut la tête blonde de Steve qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il sourit tendrement et passa sa main dans les cheveux décoiffés du soldat, qui bougea dans son sommeil et qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Le milliardaire se blottit tout contre son amant, et le blond passa son bras autour de sa taille, inconsciemment. Ce geste lui rappela le moment où Steve l'avait soutenu (_ok, presque porté)_ jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Il sourit encore plus, et ferma les yeux.

_Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça, de boire comme un trou à cette soirée…_

**Voilà !**

**J'en suis plutôt contente, étant donné qu'il n'était pas prévu à la base que cet OS fasse plus de 2000 mots. **

**Et je suis d'accord avec le Tony de ma fic : Steve Rogers a vraiment un très beau postérieur (ai-je été la seule à baver au cinéma lorsqu'on le voit de dos en train de boxer sur le sac de sable ?)**

**Sinon, je ne posterai plus rien avant septembre, car je pars en vacances dans une semaine et je n'aurai pas le temps de finir « Titanic version Stony » que j'ai annoncé récemment. Donc je vous dis à plus tard )**

**N'oubliez pas de poster une review s'il vous plait )**


End file.
